To Be Back
by 1andOnlyJanae
Summary: Akari is back. She has finally returned to the beloved Castanet Island. She is living with cousin Renee, who is overjoyed to show her around the land. The delighted island is not that different from before, but years have passed since Akari has last been here. Things are changed. Life is like that. She herself has grown and changed. Everything does. Homes, people, memories. R&R Plz
1. Now Returned

**Hi Harvest Mooners! (Or how those wish to be called..) First HM story. I'm that person who becomes obsessed with something overnight in a snap, and I just go quick becoming an expert on it, somehow. Harvest Moon was one of those things. So was Kirby. That was yesterday. My first and currently only game is Animal Parade or Waku Waku Animal March. Some things maybe different when I write. And remember, kind of starter chapter. Very short as you can see.  
**

**But PLEASE go to review or PM me suggestions for things like writing style, title, and so on. Don't be afraid. I'm open to all tales to be told.  
**

**Except flames. Those shall be used to bake cookies. ;D**

* * *

_**To Be Back**_

_**Chapter 1**_

She was here.

The young girl had finally made her arrival to Castanet Island. She had been tackled by her cousin Renee, once she took the first step off her uncle Cain's wagon. Now, her and Renee weren't blood related cousins. It was one of those things, where you kind of adopted people into your life. Renee's mother and the girl's mother had been best friends ever since they were young. They stayed friends forever. And they also just happened to have their kids born in the same year, only a few months apart. Their two daughters had grown up to be best friends as well. It just worked.

"I can't believe you're finally here!" Renee squealed at the girl. "All these years and you got to come back to Waffle Island. I'm just glad to have you back again."

"Well, it wasn't exactly my choice to leave in the first place, but okay." This girl squeezed back, increasing the hug between the two.

"This girl" was Akari.

Akari had grown very much over so many years. She was taller, slight curves. Her dark dark hair was much longer, past her hips, and light golden-like ends. Dark brown eyes framed by red glasses, rectangular curves. Her skin had become a natural tan, exotic practically. Everything about _her_ stayed the same though.

She was still the typical tomboy.

Akari was not into most things girls her age were into. Her outfit said it almost. A plaid button down shirt, a blue-green aqua color base. Dark and regular purple stripes and lines. Favorite old loose jeans, and sneakers. Most outfits were like this, or completely different.

"Well, as long as you're here, Akari," Renee laughed, releasing the hug, her brown hair flying back slightly. "You get to live with us on the farm."

"Yeah, I figured," Akari smirked. "That fact that we stopped here on this farm, and that you and your mom are standing on beyond this land, _kind of_ gave it away." She shrugged her shoulders.

Renee rolled her eyes, smiling. "Of course only you would say such things. C'mon! My dad is going to take your bags to my room, and drop them by the bed we set up for you. I want to go show you around the island, though it's not _too_ different from before, but, of course, life will change as time goes by. Let's go, Akari!"


	2. In Office

**My muse of writing took a different course than from what I would have predicted, actually.**

**When my friends came over once, I was playing HM:AP and taught one how to play (gosh, girl took forever to learn. Or maybe I'm just too quick... All I know is when I started playing the first day, I ended on around Spring 12-18...) and the other was one the side, watching us and making jokes. We messed with looking at profiles and my sideline friend made one of my favorite inside jokes...**

* * *

_**To Be Back**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"So, like I said before, it's not everything's different, but things do change," Renee told Akari softly, leading her around town. "Here is mostly the main part of the island. This is what a lot of people from different islands are first welcomed with when they get here by boat."

Akari nodded, her hair bobbing up and down a bit. She was taking in the scenery of the town. Many folks walked past the two, glancing at Akari. They murmured to others they were with about the new girl on the island.

Akari was oblivious to them, or ignored them all together, still mistified by everything around. The buildings seemed to be glowing with their own sparkling aura. All seemed so welcoming, prepared to greet anyone and everyone who even thought about visiting inside.

The sun seemed to shine just a little brighter on this side of the island. It sprinkled happiness over the small city and townsfolks. The blinding bright star almost was a close friend to everyone here. The sky was a calming baby blue, not a cloud to be spotted that day.

A soft breeze blowing against the two girls' faces got Akari's attention, her remembering what was going on.

"Oh good, you didn't space out too long." Renee said, relieved.

"Yeah, guess I was gone for a shorter time." Akari said, sounding lost for a moment, but realizing what quickly. "Maybe we should keep moving..."

They continued on, making their first stop by the mayor's office.

"Seems like Mayor Hamilton isn't here..." Renee said questionly, looking around.

"No, my father is not nearby at moment, but I'm here if any help is needed."

Akari swiveled her head toward the strange voice. In her line of sight was a young blonde man with light/pale skin, looking at the two.

"Oh, hello. I was just showing my cousin Akari around town. She's recently moved to the island." Renee said. "We stopped here because I wanted her to meet the mayor, but seems like he's not here."

"Well, either way, hello Akari." The boy said, bowing slightly, her bowing back. "I'm Gill. Mayor Hamilton is my father. I will be here most of the time if he is not."

"Good to know..." Akari said, looking around the office. Books, cabinets, shelves, closets, back room, files, certificates, windows, wallpaper, chairs. And Gill. And Renee.

Renee leaned in and whispered, "Let's get going and move on to everything else as well."

"Nice to meet you, Gill. We still have the rest of town to visit. Gotta go and get moving." Akari said blankly, absently waving a goodbye. Making her way out with Renee, she could have sworn for a moment she heard Gill say a few last words, before the door creaked closed behind them, closing the gap and filling the space to complete the wall.

"...Seemed more interesting this time..."

But then again, it was all probably in her head, like everyone thought.

Akari did, too.

* * *

**... Our new plan was to kill Hamilton's wife so my friend could marry and live happily ever after with her true love, Hammy.**

**We mentioned such in Math... Our guy friends (the only people we sit with, in our corner) were questioning who Hammy was and why my friend wanted to run over his wife with my grandpa's red and white truck, marry him, and hold him her's forever...**


	3. Passing Through

**Hey guys! :P I'm baaack. Lastest update: I changed Chapter 1's "Waffle Island" to "Castanet Island". No need to go back, just informing.**

**And remember, always taking suggestions and helpful hints and tips. Including title change. Just review. It's nice to know what you think. I see all the views, so why not review. YOU are NOT being forced, FYI. Now...**

**On with the episode! (/*.*)/**

* * *

_**To Be Back**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Akari and Renee continued to wander around the peaceful town.

"Hmmm..." Renee wondered out loud, looking around. "How about heading over down the dock and beach? Maybe we could relax for bit. I think you need to clear your mind a little bit."

"Yeah," Akari agreed. "We could talk and play games maybe, just mess around for a while."

"That usually helps you. Let's go."

On the way, the two cousins passed a couple of shops, glancing in for a brief moment through each window. They waved to Candace and Luna at the tailor shop, the two sisters smiling and waving back. Akari and Renee continued to stroll on.

Finally, they passed the Fishery. Being close with Toby, Renee introduced the brown wide eyed cousin to him, Renee blushing slightly. Akari bowed to Toby, who introduced Ozzie and young Paolo to her as well. She waved to the grinning Ozzie and kneeled to the smiling child, greeting him.

She stood back tall, and Akari and Renee said their goodbyes to the three. Leaving, Akari chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Renee questioned.

"Nothing."

"You can't be laughing about nothing.

"Okay, fine. The way... The way..." Akari couldn't help herself. She burst out there on the dock, laughing. She held her hands to her mouth, trying to get out some control. Renee just stood, staring at how her cousin was just letting all out, cracking up. She soon steadied her balance standing straight. "Just the way that you act around that Toby." She nodded her head toward the Fishery, where they previously were.

"O-oh..." Renee said plainly, embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I shall say nothing about this." Akari winked, a finger to her lips, silently sealing them shut. She motioned for them to continue on to the beach. The found seats and sat.

Renee let out a puff of air, relieved that no one had to know about this.

"And hey," Akari jumped in, elbowing the slight shorter girl. "If anything, I have a feeling that Toby may have left a hint of having a _thang _for you, too."

Renee let out a tiny giggle. "Come on, don't tease me!"

"Who said I was teasing anyone?" Akari grinned wide.

Renee rolled her eyes. The two sat in the chairs, and chatting up a storm, too. They sat, soaking in the sun. Enjoying the calm and cool, salty yet fresh, breeze of the sea in the distance, they watched the slow waves roll on.


	4. Beach Musical-Chatting

**You have been permission to skip the following paragraph rant.**

**Holy shoosh, I actually updated. Sorry it was sooo late. T~T For one weekend, I was my grandparents, or basically with grandma (Abuela (she likes to call it house, but technically it's my mom's and uncle's. And also _technically _mine, too)), and I forgot to grab my computer on my out of the house. AND I didn't exactly get time this past weekend. We'll be home, mom said. We won't be going anywhere Sunday, mom said. I can't do stuff on Saturday except really late at night because I have guitar in the early morning and then I have lunch and then my Film & TV acting class.  
**

**If you skipped to this, I made a somewhat new schedule. Here;**

**Every other weekend I will update ASAP. And if I have time, I may surprise you with a new chapter on the not other weekends.**

**[DISCLAIMER (APPARENTLY): If I give credit by saying by, who do you actually think owns it? Like honestly, if it's something you can search up on the Internet and see it belongs to someone who is not me, HELLO? Brain dead much, Interwebs?]**

******On my profile, I have two polls for this story. Check 'em out. I FORCE NO ONE. fYOU ARE ALSO NOT FORCED TO RATE, REVIEW, OR FOLLOW. |(o.o)| I'm innocent.**

**I also take suggestions. Feel free to PM me. (I feel like I repeat a lot.) Remember, this is just on the spot, so the rest is still unwritten.**

* * *

_**To Be Back**_

_**Chapter 4**_

The two started to chat.

"This is sooo refreshing..." Akari barely mumbled out, eyes closed, happy.

"It is. I don't usually head down to this beach, only really on holidays and festivals, if they're held here in town." Renee said.

"So, how _is _the farm? Fun with the animals? I would so bet it is!" Exclaimed Akari, being the animal lover she was.

"It sure is!" Renee exclaimed as well. "I especially love to care for all the babies. Just as the calf we have now, or the group of ducklings and lambs!"

"...Are they named yet?..." The other cousin questioned, an eyebrow lifted. She loved to name baby animals. It had started when she gave her first puppy his name, without even knowing it. Her mother had asked her one night, and she popped out with "Ritzy". It came out of the blue, and Akari stuck with that name. And thinking of, she remembered when she first saw the word "ritzy" in a book, long after she got the pup. And based on the words around and the illustration on the page, ritzy meant something glamorous, dazzling. "She was going to have her birthday party at a ritzy club," said the book.

"Hmm..." Renee thought. "I think we still have to name the calf, and some ducklings-"

"On it." Akari interrupted. "Ha, interrupting cow..."

"I remember that joke. That was always so funny."

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupting co-"

"MOO." The two girls giggled together.

"Ah..." Renee smiled. "Well, once we get back to working on the farm, you get to go and name that cow."

Akari slowly frowned. "The farm...?"

"Yeah, you don't want to work on the farm? It's not that bad from whatever you heard." Renee started to frown as well.

It was not that working on the farm was gross or anything, but Akari didn't want to butt in.

"No!" Akari jumped, hands waving in front of her, not wanting to hurt feelings. "It's not that I _don't_ like the farm, it's just that... Well, I'll already be living there. I can't just expect to live there and get money from that. I want to do my part, get my own job, and help support you guys. I _don't _want to get my living from the farm!"

"I understand what you mean, but you won't be harming anyone." Renee comforted her. "Don't worry, just stay on the farm, everything will work out." She was now standing, hand on Akari's shoulder.

Pouting, Akari shook her head. Renee knew there was no use in trying to argue. The slight taller would just retort with anything she could. The farm girl was convinced that if Akari really wanted to, she could become a lawyer.

"Fine," Huffed out Renee, giving up. "But what will you do?"

Akari pondered, thinking. "Well, I'm pretty good at inventing, designing, creating, cooking, loving animals, sports and things such." Akari said. "I mean, remember, I make up all the new snacks, build with the Legos and Jenga blocks, got my belts in karate, do my art in drawing, sketching, painting, dance, music, and... We know there's too much to name."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there are still a lot, and probably some you don't even know about yourself. I just know I've seen plently."

"_Cup_-cakes." Akari slight giggled.

"I remember. What they are. I forgot how you made them, though..." Renee told her, grinning. "And the Legos and wooden blocks. Abuela and some of the cousins made you take pictures of your structures every time."

"Yeah, I think I still have some pictures on my phone. I'll show you later."

Akari throw her sneakers off, leaving her in some solid color neon short socks. Renee did the same, her feet now buried beneath the sand a bit. Those white socks would not be white again.

"What kind of Pandora station should I put on...?" Akari question, scrolling through the app on her cell.

"What about some popular upbeat music, from where you were?" Renee suggested.

"Oh, then I'll click on Good Time Radio. I would click Kelly Clarkson, but once in awhile, there's some artist that I may have _seen _their name before, but never really listen to their music a lot."

Akari tapped the station. It was based off a pop song she liked, Good Time by Owl City featuring Carly Rae Jepson. It wasn't what she thought up of at first, but once she was listening to the radio on her friend's Pandora one time, she got interested. Akari and her friend Kira were sitting at their last period of the day back in middle school. They weren't playing that day in the orchestra, it was new music day, where they got new sheet music to play for upcoming concerts. Because of so, the children were allowed to start homework, play cards, play games, or in Akari and Kira case, listen to music. The songs the station was playing Akari knew and liked. She ask her dark haired friend what it was called and now has it, personalized.

A song started to play that Akari happened to know, of course. It was by a group she thought were really good. "Not like those dumb, overexposed boy bands and little 'pretty' boy celebrites all the girls just fan over." She thought, tongue out slightly, disgusted by the fact. Also quite disappointed that people didn't love this group as much, and never really would suggest their songs at first chance.

"Yes," she said out loud. "Love this song." The app continued to play the song, "Payphone", by one of her groups, Maroon 5.

She mouthed the words and started to move around, no real purpose in thought. She came up in front of Renee, also dancing, no particular moves in mind. The two moved their arms, bent, moving in time to the beat. They twirled, Renee's hair spinning with her, and Akari's hair as well, just more... Scattered and spread and wide, falling back down when she slowed.

_I'm at a payphone,_

_Trying to call home,_

_All of my change I spent on you._

_Yeah,_

_I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_the people we used to be._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

The girls continued to dance as the song did as well. Before they knew it, it ended. Then another came on. That ended. And another begin. And ended, and so on. In the distance, the vibrant sun, slowly seeped lower and lower into the sea. The girls danced, chatted, and at other times just watched, listening to the ongoing music.

Akari got up from the sand they were laying on. She had switched it to Kelly Clarkson about three songs ago. Pandora was currently playing "According to You", another favorite of Akari's, by Orianthi. That too soon ended and began with "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield. That was also when she caught sight of the time.

"Hey Renee, it's getting pretty late, don't ya think?" Akari questioned, turning to her cousin, now up strolling over.

"Yeah, the sun was getting low and deeper." Renee answered, looking around at the time displayed on the device. "Hey, the bar should be opened by now. Let me show around there at least. Everything else is pretty much closed."

Akari leaned back a bit. "A bar?!" she mouthed, surprised and slightly disgusted by the fact.

"Well," Renee said, reading Akari facial expression and lips. "Technically, it has the word 'Bar' in it, but it also serves as a restaurant. Actually, not many people drink. It's more like an afternoon hangout place. Everyone goes, but just to talk and relax in the evening. Only very few people really drink. And not that much either."

Akari gave Renee a suspicious look, eyes squinting to somewhat slits. "Fine," she broke. "_A_ chance, though."

As she looked down toward her phone, she was about to pause the station when another song appeared on the screen. Maroon 5's "Moves like Jagger".

"And this can be our background music for our trip to the bar. We'll edit the music video later." Akari said, acting as though she was a diva, doing a hand gesture of brushing it off.

The two girls laughed at the joke. They made their way to the bar, two arms linked together.


	5. Brass Bar-ring

**I truly suck at updating when I'm so busy for a weekend.**

* * *

_**To Be Back**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Akari and Renee were whistling the intro to their "music video". They started to hum and mumble and mouth the lyrics. Well, Akari. Renee was fine just softly singing along. Unlike her somewhat similar cousin.

They swayed and;

_"Just shoot for the stars,_

_If it feels right,_

_Then aim for my heart._

_If you feel like,_

_And take me away._

_I'll make it okay,_

_I'll swear I'll behave._

_*Whistling*_

_You wanted control,_

_So we waited,_

_I put on a show._

_And I make it,_

_You say I'm a kid._

_My ego is big._

_I don't give a care..._

_And it goes like-"_

The girls kept on, smiling. Emphasizing all the words, making gestures with their hands and putting in some attitude, like how the song was meant to be.

Soon they came to a stop.

_The Brass Bar._

"Well," Renee said. "Here we are."

Akari spotted the sign and read it aloud as though she was an announcer.

"Brass Bar. Opened from 18:00 - 24:00. Otherwise known as midnight." Akari said, standing straight from her bending position to read the sign, brushing her dark hair back behind her right ear.

"Shall we do this then?" She questioned.

"We shall."

Akari and Renee entered the Bar together. They looked around. Renee spotted two opposite heads close together. One an electrical blue and the other a rocky red. She spotted them. "Look," she pointed at the buddies. "Over there are Luke," her hand gesturing toward him. "And Owen."

"...Well?"

"What?"

"You wanna, ya know, introduce me?" Akari shrugged her shoulders, stating it as an obvious thing to do next.

"Oh! Completely flew over my head!" Renee giggled. "Okay then, follow me."

They walked over to the table, the two guys happily talking. As they were walking over, a smiling bright green eyed blond waitress was, too. You could tell she joyful, having some pep in her step. The three girls reached the table.

"Hey guys, here are your dri-" The green eyed girl noticed the two others nearing the wooden table. "Oh, hi Renee!" She waved with her free hand. "And who is this brown haired beauty? Other than you of coursed!" She laughed, obviously playing with her.

Renee smiled, the slightest show of embarrassment appearing on her cheeks. "This is Akari,"

"Hi." She said, flashing a gentle toothy smile. "Hey." The blond responded kindly.

"She's my cousin and just moved here. I'm still having her meet everyone." Renee explained. "Akari, this is Kathy."

Kathy and Akari each put out an arm and shook hands. "Oh!" Kathy shouted, shocked. "I almost forgot. Your drinks." She bent her knees slightly and set down the boys drinks.

"Thanks, Kathy." The red haired one said.

"Hello!" Jumped up the bright blue headed. "I'm Luke!" He pointed his thumb toward his chest proud. He also put offered a hand. Akari took it, shaking it equally hard as Luke. "Nice to meet you!"

"Wow! You're just so energetic!" Akari said. You could hear the grin in her voice. "Rubs off! But then again, everybody rubs off..." She trailed off, a finger to lip, thinking.

Luke, confused slightly, kept on. "Well, yeah that's me. And right here is my best buddy, Owen!" Presenting the redhead, he softly grinned at Akari. "Hi there." Owen said. The young woman nodded his way, her mind elsewhere.

"Why don't you two take a seat?" Kathy said. "I'm sure the guys won't mind. Right?" She eyed them.

"Yeah!" Luke shouted. "Let's get to know more about Akari!" He smiled.

"Thank you." She grinned. Akari still seemed lost. You could almost see it in her eyes. Without knowing it, she tried her best to hide it. She wasn't one to let others get worried. Well, beside Renee.

_Renee gets panicked for everything. All the simple little things, too, she obviously can't hide that. Like the time when we were really young. Mami said I started coughing in the morning and couldn't catch my breath. Apparently, Renee was about to cry, thinking I was really sick._

It hit her.

_I can't let her know I might blank._


	6. Boys & Blanking

**GOSH DANGIT, JANAE, GET YOUR CRAP TOGETHER.**

***Insert random fact about my life containing five quizzes a day every week, overload homework, guitar, flute, karate, dance, acting, singing, reading, trips, essays that take weeks of process, school surveys, cooking and sewing, or auditions.***

**IMPORTANT: New poll! It's been up for a while, too, but I forgot to say anything about it last time when I left you with a mini cliffy. ^-^ So, yeah, when I get a decent amount of votes (if you guys could also suggest that for me. Helps the improvement), I'll put up the next poll, already set up. Maybe after 5 - 10 votes would be fine for the first... Yes, yes, then maybe afterward for the 2nd one, 8 - 18 or less...**

* * *

_**To Be Back**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Blank._

It ran through her head.

_Blank._

To others, it was simple. It meant a spot missing, or space that was just waiting, eagerly to be filled.

_Blank._

To her though, it was so much more.

To her it was still a space. Yes, that space was, too, waiting patiently to be filled, to have a meaning. To not just be empty.

To her, _to_ blank was about two -

"Ah..." Akari soothingly breathed out. She was out. False alarm. Somehow, once more, she managed to save herself. Now, she had nothing to worry about and she would leave the restaurant safely.

Renee glanced at her. "Huh, what?"

Akari turned her head at her. She shook her head. "Nothing. Why? Did you hear something odd or out of place?"

The other girl waved it off. "Never mind." "Okay." Akari didn't question it. She motioned a nod to the guys. The two turned the their attention toward the boys. They seemed to be either arguing or having a full out discussion.

SOME DISCUSSION.

To figure out whatever they were talking about and butt in, of course, Akari tried to gain their attention. She poked them each in the shoulder in a sequence, one time every three counts. Nothing. She then tried waving her hands in a childish motion, back and forth, letting her hands bounce lazily a bit before continuing to the other side, left or right. It practically turned into a little dance. Once more, nothing.

She gave Renee a "Really?" expression. It was quickly and smoothly replace with a half grin and sneaky eyes. Akari leaned forward toward the center of the table. She propped herself up on her tan elbows, and held up her skull with her palms holding her chin and cheeks and fingers curled in. She pretended to look intensely interested in what they were discussing. Each time one would start to pry open their mouths, she'd sharply turn to them and nod.

Soon enough, after only a few mouths opening, they paused. Before the two males were an "amused" Akari and a getting-tired-of-the-situation-at-hand Renee. Akari was still staring at them wide eyed. Renee was already leaning on the table, arms folded. Her eyes were somewhat bored, but she was awake from witnessing her cousin's silly and strange to the outside world antics.

"Yes...?" Owen questioned.

Akari, still as is, responded. "Whatcha guys shouting about?"

"Axes and hammers!" Luke answered her, enthusiasm in his voice.

She facepalmed. Right arm flat against the simple surface of the small wooden object and left hand shielding her face, along with her long, tumbling down hair. Renee had the slightest sign of a sweatdrop.

Akari opened her eyes and viewed past her fingers. In her sight were two confused boys and a on the line of stress Renee.

"Aye..." She groaned.


	7. Remember Whens

**Oh my gosh, I just went through SO MUCH stuff that school life and normal life decided to just toss at my face. Like, I'm not even kidding, HOW did I just survive any of that crap? I amaze myself and the people around surprisingly much. It's strange...**

**Oh, and hey, do you guys think Mystery or Suspense should be under my story? We know Friendship is a definite, right? No? I don't know, you tell me. I need some form of feedback to know what I'm even doing with my life for this story. Please suggest and express what main genre/s you think belong to this tale.**

**ONWARD.**

* * *

_**To Be Back**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Akari took a small, deep breath. "Aye..." She was surprised at times how she stilled survived in this world. Then she remember she had a LOT of experience. But then another thought came to her.

When?

Yes, before she had gotten up and moved to the island, she was living in a different place. It is her home. It was her home.

There she had many friends and still kept in contact with many of them. Over 80 numbers loaded onto her phone, may or not including those pesky built in ones such as Check Balance, Minutes, Text Usage, Customer Care, Voice Mail, and 411 & More. Gosh, just seeing nonsense details she'd never use would mentally drive her up the wall.

Oh yeah, she had OCD moments sometimes.

She was not really OCD at all, she just liked certain things to be organized. She was the one would call herself that and she was proud of it. "Rather be organized than everywhere," she thought.

Anyway, she could be a social butterfly if she actually tried. Mostly, friendships came to her. Akari gained happy memories from them. Of course, though, everybody had weird quirks about them, described normal or not.

And boy, weren't her friends fun.

They were all almost on the same creative level as her, it could be scary. Such as, oh, you know, the daily normals ranging from how milk was created, to playing card games about lying and detecting it, to finding certain unicorn forms of many of the science teacher's favorite cartoons that she brings in for the class, to even making up body parts and giving each letter a different country.

Yes, that kind of strange.

The young girl had many experiences for dealing with the, now, simplest of things. But it kept clawing its way back in her brain, the thought practically etched into the play field of her mind.

When?

If Akari tried to remember hard enough, she could see herself when she was just a small girl, maybe three years old, along with a just as little Renee. Yes, she could see the two of them with many other people. But, for some reasons, she could not name a face. Adult, or child her size, all she could remember were the faces of Renee and herself, near and among other children. Her younger self tried to hide a smirk from the other kids. They had done or said something, Akari could make out, that was a silly idea. The young Renee at her right, shared an identical grin, growing when they saw the other unintentionally imitating.

The two were trying to stifle giggles, being unsuccessful in that field. Fingers to mouths, they both had laughed into their hands as quietly as they could. Little Renee's shoulder length brown hair was doing tiny waves and jumps, as if it too were silently trying to stop its laughter.

Dragging herself back to current time, Akari had done a tiny shiver down her neck, a bit of it seeping through her spine. It had went unnoticed as usual, as desired.

But no matter what she did as Luke, Owen, and Renee conversed, the thought just would not erase itself from the side of her brain. How sometimes she wished it could be like a two sided chalkboard or whiteboard. Just flip and it would come back later, whatever the idea currently was. But it was always either there or forever lost in an enormous ocean and sea of forgotten memories. Washed away to come back another day, someday.

But of course, to repeat such words in her mind only brought back the very familiar thought.

Just what did it have to do with the situation at hand? Was it because of the old memories of her younger self? Did all those equal young, blurred faces and names have something to do with the now, remembering all the occurrences she had to deal with before Luke and Owen's discussion? Was all this remembering the reason for her thinking anything of her thought in the first place? If it did, just what wave does the universe want her to caught onto and grab a hold of? Why was it beating her upside the head, to think of what?

This was straight up stupid and idiotic. Only a small amount of time has passed her by, all these things playing sick and cruel mind games with her. That small, fragile, delicate amount of time. All wasted because of two boys having an argument over axes and hammers? No. No, it had to mean something. Anything. But what?

Akari could just swear she was dealing with the same kind of stuff that she usually dealt with among her friends, the ones back at what and where her home was, where her mother now lived with her stepfather. But she could still insist that she gained her familiarity with these issues long in advance from her old school mates. Much earlier than that.

And certainly, dead on, hitting the nail on the head, was the exact constant, uniform notion.

When?


End file.
